codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Sutherland
The Sutherland (サザーランド, Sazārando) is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame which was designed and developed sometime after the conquest of Japan/Area 11, the RPI-13 Sutherland is in many ways an effective refinement of its predecessor, the RPI-11 Glasgow. It is shown to be the mainline mass production Knightmare of Britannia's military forces throughout the series, and is seen during most, if not all major battles. Later In the series, a large majority of Sutherlands are replaced by the higher performance Gloucester unit, and even further by the mass production 7th generation Knightmare Frame, Vincent Ward. However there are still a significant number of Sutherlands which are shown to remain in active service with the military, most likely due to its reliable and effective design. Design and Specifications The Sutherland features a redesigned, simplified cockpit system with improved life support functions and better user interface controls. Additionally, the Landspinner propulsion systems were greatly enhanced, refined for higher speeds and better stability. Most of the Frames body was also re-designed, such as adding more additional armor pieces reshaped to increase the crew and units protection. The head was also simplified, although still retaining the same Factsphere Sensor system seen on the Glasgow. Storage compartments were also added in the shape of hip guards, which are seen holding small weapons like Chaos Mines. Furthermore, the Sutherlands introduction brought in a number of new weapons technologies such as Stattel-Waffen Missile Launchers, Jousting Lances, Stun-Tonfas (an upgraded version of the already existing Tonfa weapon but with an added Stun Gun which electrifies the baton) and the aforementioned Chaos Mines, weapons that would see use with further developed Knightmare Frames. Even though many of these improvements were easily passed back to the aging Glasgow in the form of upgrades (such as the development of the Knightpolice for special Britannian police units), the Sutherland eventually replaced it as Britannia's main battle unit. Standard models used by the army are commonly seen in flat blue/purple colors, although some groups who use the Sutherland as their primary unit have decorated them in their groups signature colors, such as the Purist Faction with red markings. In the very first episode of the series, Jeremiah Gottwald remarks that the custom Glasgow piloted by Kallen Kōzuki is "No match to that of a Sutherland!" It can be fitted with an optional Float Unit system, consequentially changing the machines designation to RPI-13FA Sutherland Air (サザーランド・エア, Sazārando ea). Though it's an advanced and effective design, much of the its predecessors success comes from Britannia's overwhelming numerical and economical superiority to Japan. Further, the Glasgow was designed primarily to combat tanks and other "traditional" ground combat machines; this proves to be a liability, as its own success means that nations such as the Chinese Federation and E.U. began seriously pursuing Knightmare designs of their own. Thus, the Sutherland is created with the possibility of engaging in battles with other Knightmare Frames in mind, although it is shown to be inferior against higher generation Knightmares such as the Guren or Lancelot. Its design was later used as a basis for the newer RPI-209 Gloucester, a higher performance unit with an emphasis on "Anti-Knightmare" combat. Despite being overshadowed by the Gloucester overtime, the Sutherland was still used in large numbers one year after the first Black Rebellion. A number of these Knightmare Frames were in the hands of the Black Knights, as well as a number of other resistance groups during the first season, by means of theft or defection, this units are seen to be re-painted in a dark green color. Following his defection to Zero's side, Jeremiah Gottwald uses a Sutherland fitted with an Air Glide Wing unit, and Black Knights weapons in service of his young lord. Variants ]] Purist Version Members of the Purist Faction pilot Sutherland's with distinctive red markings on the shoulder armor, and Factsphere face plate. The unit at its core is just a standard Sutherland, although member's of the faction are commonly seen utilizing powerful weapons like Stun Tonfas, Jousting Lances, and even Chaos Mines, making them more formidable than regular army units. Sutherland Air In a.t.b. 2017, Knightmare developer Lloyd Asplund creates an experimental Knightmare Frame known as the Sutherland Air that incorporates several technologies created for the Lancelot, including a Blaze Luminous particle shielding system and Float Unit. It is distinguished from other Sutherland Air models by its light gray armor with light orange painted parts. Cecile Croomy makes use of this heavily modified Sutherland in a rescue operation during the first Black Rebellion, when the Avalon and its crew help evacuate students from an occupied Ashford Academy. Sutherland Glinda The RPI-13/G Sutherland Glinda is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. The Sutherland Glinda is a mass production unit used as the main Knightmare Frame force of the Glinda Knights, and is piloted by Sokia Scerpa, Leonhard Steiner and Tink Rockheart. Each one is equipped with specific armaments that correspond to the fighting style of each respective pilot. During his battle against Jeremiah, Lyre also uses a Sutherland Glinda against Jeremiah's Sutherland since the Vincent Gram was being overhauled. Sutherland Pluton Custom The RPI-13/PC Sutherland Pluton is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. It is used exclusively by the Britannian special forces group, “Pluton”, which undertakes dirty jobs for the royal family. Since its interior frame and OS has been customized, it is more highly efficient than the regular Sutherland, although it possesses the same armaments. To distinguish it from regular Sutherlands, it has completely black armor along with purple shoulder armor and face-plate. One of them was piloted by Pluton member Cerberus, and was incapacitated by Orpheus in a custom Glasgow at a ruined village in southern Hungary. Sutherland Sniper The Sutherland Sniper is a variant of the Sutherland that appears in the manga and photo story, Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. Its main weapon is a modified rifle that fires a Hadron Cannon, along with a stylized shield in the shape of a Britannian crest. The currently only known unit shown so far is piloted by General Johann Schwarzer of the Glinda Knights. Sutherland Club The heavily modified Sutherlands created by Lloyd Asplund and code-named "Sutherland Club". During the early development stages of the video game Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Lost Colors, Rai was supposed to pilot one of them if he were to join the Britannian Military. However, the idea was rejected and the Sutherland Club lost its role in favor to the Lancelot Club. The first Sutherland Club unit sported blue and white colors, while the second version was painted in all dark blue colors. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: Akito the Exiled The Sutherland is a fifth generation Knightmare Frame, like the one from the original series, that was developed from the Glasgow with improved mobility, armor and user control systems. The Sutherlands used by the Knights of St. Raphael are silver with blue/purple secondary trim colors, while the Knights of St. Michael are decorated in white and red markings. The main Euro army units retain the purple/blue color scheme overall, however now with small red/black checkerboard design on the chest, knee, and ankle armors, as well as a black Factsphere plate. Additionally, Euro Britannia is shown to use a number of unmanned 'Sutherland Drone '''units which have the rear cockpit completely removed and are seen with yellow striped markings. The Sutherland also acted as the basis of elite Knight Jean Rowe's personal Knightmare Frame, the Gracchus. In terms of armaments, Sutherland is shown to use the same weaponry that was seen in the original series, such as Assault Rifles, Giant Cannons, and Jousting Lances. Although, the Knights of St. Michael are shown to wield large deployable Battle Axe's on their Sutherland units, which are stored on the left arm, and also have access to a depolyable ballistic shield which can be used to protect the frame during a forward advancement. Specification Gallery Sutherland-Air.jpg|Sutherland-Air Unit aka. Cecile's Custom Sutherland. sutherlandfloat.png|RPI-13FA Sutherland Float Unit Equipped rpi-13-blackknights.jpg|Black Knight Sutherland Unit rpi-13-jeremiah.jpg|Jeremiah Gottwald's Purist Faction Sutherland, customized with Air Glide System. RPI13 Normal Design.jpg|Sutherland Normal Type Knightmare Design RPI13 Float Design.jpg|Float Enabled Design RPI13 Flight Design.jpg|Jeremiah Air Glide Sutherland Design Sutherland Design Parts.jpg|Design showing each part of the Sutherland Knightmare Sutherland Close up.png|Sutherland Close Up Brit Knightmare Startup.JPG|Sutherland Start Up Screen Sutherland - Interface.png|Sutherland Cockpit Control Interface Sutherland Pureblood .jpg|Purist Sutherland taking aim Orange Incident.png|Purist Sutherlands in the Orange Incident. Sutherland_-_Japanese_Resistance_Colors.png|Sutherland - Japanese Resistance Colors Sutherland Guarding G1.jpg|Sutherlands standing guard by Prince Clovis's G1 Base during the Shinjuku Ghetto campaign Sutherlands_and_Gloucesters.png|Sutherland with Sattel Waffen equipped. Britannian Ground Forces.png|Sutherlands and Army units moving out during the Saitama Ghetto campaign Sutherland Train.jpg|Sutherlands being depolyed via train during the Mount Narita Assault Sutherland 3.jpg|Sutherlands in combat during the Shinjuku Ghetto skirmish Sutherland Casino raid.jpg|Sutherland units dropping into Babel Tower Sutherland Air.png|Cecile's Custom Sutherland Air unit during the occupation of Ashford Academy Sutherland airborne.jpg|Sutherlands with Float Units 11.jpg|Knightmare Design of the Knights of St. Raphael Sutherland. kmf_Suther_michael.jpg|Knightmare Design of the Knights of St. Michael Sutherland. euro britannia sutherland.jpg|Sutherland - Euro Britannia Sutherland Euro Britannia_Variant 2.png|The second variant of a Euro Britannia Army Sutherland St Michael Sutherland.gif|Knights of St Michael Sutherland Sutherland .jpg|Forest campaign Sutherland locked.jpg|Sutherland locked Sutherland Axe.jpg|St. Michael Sutherland's axe Gracchus and Knights of St. Michael|St. Michael Sutherlands Sutherland Drone.jpg|Euro Britannia Sutherland Drone Animebooks-com 2272 670180807.jpg|The Knightmare design for St. Raphael's Sutherland & Alexander Sutherland Flight Experimentl Type.png|Britannian Air Force Sutherland Unit Sutherland Blue Barons.gif|Blue Barons Sutherland Quotes * "We pledge to the spirits of founding fathers. And the Glory of the realm our mother. That we shall be the shields which defend our homeland. And the halberds which smite those who would harm us" - Sutherland start-up interface. Trivia *The Sutherland's name derives from a county in Scotland, a part of the British Isles, Britannia's conquered ancestral homeland. References Category:Holy Britannian Empire Category:Britannian Military